sparkster (SNES ADVENTURE)
by dest squadron leader
Summary: just the begging of a big story, E-mail for more


SPARKSTER (GUY IN BLUE)  
Chapter 1 the beginning of an Adventure!  
  
  
"Sparkster, hey Sparkster wake up!!!" shouted a voice from below his house. "Sparkster a terrible thing has happened!" it shouted again. "ya! Shu' up!" Sparkster rudley replyed. "the princess has been kidnapped!". "WHAT why didn't you say in the first place!" shouted Sparkster.   
  
Soon the phone rang "yo this sparkster's phone and er, I'm not in. leave ya message!…beep!" repeated the answering machine "oh damn it, Sparkster, get down her.." moaned the king. "ya I'm here!" Sparkster said. "Sparkster! The princess has been kidnapped, by some Purple knighted guy!" explaned the king, "ack, axal-gear!" right on it, if I can find my underwear!" said Sparkster. "oh-dear" the king put the phone down. "can he do it"? the king mumbled in a low voice.   
  
Suddenly the door banged down and there was Sparkster, shining with his blue armour. "so, er… oh sorry about the door, I'll pay for that. So what do I do"? " Sparkster, please take a walk with me" ordered the king! " ack, that's 5 bucks from me"! "Sparkster, this will be one dangerous mission, so I got you this voltage pack for your equipment, like if I put this in your sword will sent lots of voltage flying through the air"! "I know your not spider man where everything ends happily"! Sparkster gulped. "but you have to get my daughter back. Or else"! shouted the King. "oh, OH. I'll get your daughter back, for a price…" said Sparkster in a sly voice. "yes, 1,000,000,000 dollars good for you"? Sparkster dose that thing on cartoons with the dollar symbol in there eyes. "er-um yeah I can get your daughter back, ching ching ha ha"!   
  
Soon Sparkster left the palace with a sort of anger face. Soon he herd a deep voice " Sparkster, what a good time…". "who, what, who is that?" said Sparkster with terror. "yes, its me, and you haven't paid your fee". "yes I was just abou…" "yeah you will pay, you're a good man Sparkster, and a good man should know my secrets". "secrets…" suddenly its face cut up and another voice said " allo Sparkster, nice weather ain't it". "Axal, its dark, dark from evil". "yeah that.. look Sparkster, I want to help you so stop being a baby and let me help!". "ok" squeaked Sparkster. Then Sparkster had a good plan, he would let axal-gear come with him but when they finished breach 1, axal would rebel on him. So they set of to save the princess.  
  
  
Soon, Sparkster and Axal saw the darkness core, it was invincible. You know, the sort of like hologram type where you can see it, but you can't feel it. "Sparkster, I think the princess is in that big space parter" axal-gear explaned in a stern voice, like he was up to something bad like he normally does. "what big space… oh there it is" Sparkster replyed in a sort of shocked voice. "come on!" shouted Axal-gear like an order instead of his, evil voice he normally puts on. "yes sir" said Sparkster in a military style.   
  
So axal-gear and Sparkster broke through the ship that contained the princess. "right, you know Sparkster, you take that that route, I'll take the tougher one"!. "you kn0ow Axal, I'll take the tougher route and you take that easy route, k". "o,kay then… quickly cancel then attack and start it on route on" axal squeeked into his comm. "what ya got there?" asked Saparkster. "oh, it's… er… my voltage pak, yeah my voltage pak, voltage pak, I said voltage pak what?" axal replyed. "anyway, lets get going". Sparkster boosted his jet pak and soon went flying up on to a pole. "better get going on the plan" axal said to him self, he shock his head, and went going.   
  
"man, this force is strong" Sparkster said to himself. " oi! There he is" shouted on of the killer wolfs. "get him!" and soon all the force of the wolfs ran to Sparkster, with there swords drawn and power shields up, Sparkster had no chance what so ever!… but then he had a plan, and went with it. Soon all the wolfs were dead. All now he had to do is find the Princess. But then he thought about Axal, Axal was very weird, like he was up to something. But up ahead was the Princess. "woah! Cash for me!" Sparkster shouted with joy of course. He ran up to the Princess and said " Princess, I am Sparkster, an inventor and your Father has Sent me here to save you!". "oh thank you Sparkster - watch out!" and with horrer, Axal suddenly flew in and grabbed the Princess. "so I knew it, your not good, your pure evil!". "oh finally, you figured it out, well cherio Sparkster I have a someone to meet you"!.   
  
Axal flew of and the floor started shaking. And then a big golden knight bot broke through the floor firing lasers and punching uppercuts. Sparkster soon destroyed the big knight, and flew to the top of the ship. "right lets land this baby"! Axal was no where to be seen, so Sparkster looked at the radar, and saw a factory owned by Axal. "Mabey he's in here"! and landed in the hanger.  
  
Chapter 2 messing with birds  
  
  
As Sparkster went to the door of the factory, it was closed  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
